Alone
by saty-chan
Summary: Ela acreditava no amor até ser despedaçada novamente... Ela precisava dele, ela só precisava... ::Ino's P.O.V:: ::Angst::


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, duh ôo

**Beta:** S2 Ino-chan S2

**[Ino's POV**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Ela acreditava no amor até ser despedaçada novamente. O brilho de seus olhos já era ofuscado por outros brilhos, outras cores, outras pessoas. E como uma bela cosmos, ela nasceu de uma semente, cresceu em um vaso de detalhes feitos a mão, até murchar e morrer aos pés de um lago qualquer. Não como a kunoichi previa.

O ódio que sentia de si mesma ao fraquejar era maior que a raiva de vê-lo com outra, não que este já tivesse sido dela. Havia perdido as esperanças antes dos costumeiros olhos de ressaca a fitarem como se dissesse algo como '_Vai ficar tudo bem_', enquanto ela chorava. Ele nunca fora de frases longas, a não ser alguma estratégia qualquer, que, na maioria das vezes, os livrava de qualquer apuro. Mas era só isso o que ela tinha.

Diferente de Uchiha Sasuke, ele nunca quis reconstruir seu clã, ele ainda o tinha. Nem _sonhava_ matar seu irmão, afinal, ele era filho único. Não ligava para poder, ele só queria mesmo era dormir. Na realidade, ele só queria ser um ninja mais ou menos, ter uma vida mais ou menos, casar com uma mulher nem bonita nem feia, e ter dois filhos, a primeira seria uma menina, e o segundo um menino. Ele conseguia ser tão simples, e isso a irritava.

Mas eles eram um time, pra toda as horas, para os bons e maus momentos, onde ela era a líder, e ele nunca reclamou. Mas ela queria ser contestada, ela precisava de alguém para pará-la, para mandar nela, ela precisava que alguém a mostrasse o que deveria realmente fazer. Mas ele nunca ligou, e isso a matava por dentro.

Ela acreditava nos seus sonhos ocultos, ela acreditava nas mínimas palavras dele, e queria ouvi-lo chamá-la de _problemática_ mais uma vez. Mas ele não podia mais olhá-la daquele mesmo modo que a prendia, ele olhava pra outra, e ela apenas assistia de longe, em seu silêncio dolorido, apreciando o gosto salgado das lágrimas.

Ela queria mais que um simples olhar, ou algumas palavras. Ela o queria dentro de si, ela queria poder suar e se contorcer contra ele, ela queria sentir qual era a sensação. Ela o queria. Ela queria o que Temari tinha, algo que ela não poderia ter. Então, se contentava, mesmo que sofresse. Contentava-se penas com aquele curto olhar que sempre lhe era lançado, mesmo que doesse. Era só o que ela tinha.

Ela ouvia dizer que você só notava quando perdia, e descobriu que era exatamente assim. Ele não estava mais lá para ouvir, calado, suas reclamações enquanto olhava as nuvens, ele não estava mais lá para girar os olhos enquanto ela brigava com Chouji. Ele estava ocupado de mais com sua nova mulher, com sua nova família, com sua nova vida sem ela. Não que ela já estivesse estado nela.

Ela o odiava por não conseguir odiá-lo, ela queria esquecê-lo e continuar, mas ela estava acorrentada a ele. Ela segurava a respiração quando ele passava por ela, para tentar se mostrar alheia, mas ela não era tão forte quanto a mulher que ele escolhera, ela não era tão alta, nem tão bonita. Ela não era nada.

O menosprezo era mudo, e o choro a noite nunca a deixava respirar. Ela só queria ser aquela semente de cosmos novamente, e tentar, nem que uma única vez, florescer novamente. Ele disse que sempre estaria lá para ela, mas ela não confessaria necessitar dele mais que de ar, ela nunca diria. Mesmo que fosse o melhor a fazer.

Ele não a amara, era simples compreender. A dura verdade no interior de seu frágil corpo doido. E no final, as Sakuras florescem mais rápido e encontram onde morar. Como uma cosmos, ela teve o tempo de brilhar e ter olhares, e como uma cosmos, o tempo havia acabado. Agora, o que restava, era viver na beira daquele lago de lágrimas que ela mesma criara como uma simples e profunda casa de silêncio.

A dor da perda era inevitável, não que ter seu coração partido fosse menos doloroso, mas a alma que ainda restava dentro dela precisava, nem fosse apenas das mínimas e poucas palavras dele. Ela estava perdida em sua dor, e ninguém poderia ajudá-la. Ela só precisava.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Oneshot curtinha da Ino sobre seus sentimentos por quem ela perdeu, de certa forma, para Temari. Eu gosto de Angst XDV

Eu fiz a fic mais parar me desculpar com os leitores de Wanted, que ainda mandam reviews, mas nada deu atualizar.

Não abandonei a fic, como parece, mas eu já comecei o capitulo sete. Prometo que ele ira compensar o atraso absurdo. Não me matem ..' Mas agradeço do fundo do meu coração às pessoas que não abandonaram a leitura de Wanted, ainda mais agora que finalmente to de férias e blás prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Espero que tenham gostado nnv

Bai bai :Dv


End file.
